


Accidental Heat

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Jordan, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom Jordan Parrish, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fox Stiles, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Jordan Parrish, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Jordan Parrish, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Jordan Parrish, sterekish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They made him feel safe, nervous, but safe. It was probably that reason that made his body react the way it did and decide now was as good a time as any to induce a heat cycle. Sometimes being a sub really, really sucked.</i><br/> </p><p>Stiles accidentally goes into heat after spending the night with Derek and Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really certain how to tag this, since it's my first time posting. If I forgot to add something let me know. I might continue this, but not certain.

Somehow between last night and the following morning, being sandwiched between two alpha werewolves had brought Stiles into heat. He woke up feeling hot and sticky, and knew that for once it had nothing to do with the previous evenings activities. He tried sitting up, but Jordan - the werewolf currently pressing him to his chest - growled lowly in his sleep and tightened his grip, refusing to let him go. 

He had only been in heat a few times in his life, the first time had come naturally when he turned thirteen, and the second had been a medically induced heat at the request of one of the hotels clients. He had hated it, it had been hot, and painful, and uncomfortable the whole time, ever since then he'd been unable to go through a natural heat. 

But Jordan and Derek were nicer than the others who had come to the hotel before them. They found him in the lobby chatting to another fox sub about a Star Wars movie. Derek was scary as hell but Jordan had been polite and asked if he wanted to go back with them, he suspected he didn't really have a choice but they were nice enough to ask anyways. It felt strange being propositioned by two alpha werewolves, instead of just a lone beta or omega, occasionally it was an alpha with their mate, never two alphas at once; let alone two mated alphas. 

Once they had gotten him back to their room they had still been courteous and kind, careful not to push him too far or too quickly. Derek was the obvious leader in the situation, with his gruff growls and none too gentle touches, but they didn't hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable. They made him feel safe, nervous, but safe. It was probably that reason that made his body react the way it did and decide now was as good a time as any to induce a heat cycle. Sometimes being a sub really, really sucked. 

He closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks beat redder. When the alphas woke up they would probably mock him, and his stupid fox biology for trying to proposition them into mating him. They weren't even the right species. His instincts made him want to either grind forward against Jordans cock, or rub his ass against Derek until one of them woke up and fucked him out of heat. 

Jordan pressed him tighter against his muscular chest, and Stiles bit back a groan of frustration. His touch had forced his dick against Jordans leg, and it was unlikely that the wolf wouldn't notice his unclothed erection pressing there, especially as he shuffled in his sleep. Stiles let out a tremor of pleasure as he he unwittingly rubbed the boys cock.

The noise woke Jordan, who gave a sleepy sigh, then blinked his eyes open in confusion when he scented the air. It smelled like a ripe omega, but that - he looked down at the blushing fox in his arms. The blushing, heated, sub of a fox, who was currently sporting an erection pressed against his thigh.

"You're going into heat," he commented sounding surprised, putting the together the sweaty skin, flushed complexion, and obvious attraction. Stiles didn't respond, he turned his face down into the pillow, attempting to hide his growing embarrassment. "Aww, don't do that, it's just your biology. You can't control it," his tone should have been condescending, but it wasn't, he just sounded amused. Stiles squealed loudly when he felt Jordans firm hand start to palm at his cock, certain the loud noise would wake Derek. The mattress next to him shifted, signifying Dereks wakefulness. 

He felt a cold nose on the back of his neck and he trembled, leaning more towards Jordan who continued to rub his cock. "He's in heat," came Dereks sleepy voice from behind him. He felt another set of hands on him, one stroking down his thigh and the other cupping his ass. He whimpered and wiggled a bit. "The management didn't say he was close. They would have told us." Dereks voice didn't sound quite as amused as Jordans had been, but based on the past 24 hours he'd spent with the two, he wasn't certain Derek could feel anything even remotely similar to 'happy'. 

"They would have charged us," Jordan said, almost bitterly. Sub foxes or omega wolves in heat or close to it were usually auctioned off to the highest bidder, such was the life of an unfortunate omega or sub, owned by a corporation instead of a person. "What should we do with him?" Stiles tried to stifle another moan as Derek moved the hand on his ass between his cheeks to rub at his hole with one finger.

"We should give him back to the management, let them take care of him until he's out of heat, its what they're supposed to do," the way he spoke made Stiles think he had no intention of handing the subby fox over to anyone else. His voice was heavy, protective. "But I don't think Stiles wants to go anywhere, do you, baby?" he continued to prod at his hole with one finger, sticking it in a little to wipe away some of the dried come from last night. Stiles squirmed and let out a moan, shaking his head. The ability to talk had left him the second Jordan started palming him in his hands. "Besides, it'd be cruel to just leave him like this, we're the ones who did it. We should help the poor boy out." 

Derek had let Jordan be the one to take him last night, he said it was a reward for Jordan being so good and subbing to him, so Jordan fucked him while Stiles took his cock in his mouth.

Stiles gasped when Jordan started to rub over his sensitive head with the pad of his finger, rubbing over it like a girls clit. He moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly and trembling and wiggling his sweaty body on the bed. The blankets were pulled off of him and the cold air felt nice against his hot, aching muscles. Derek slipped another finger inside of him, starting to thrust them in and out. 

"Open your eyes, baby," Jordan muttered against his ear, he licked the tip of Stiles nose encouragingly and the boy opened them. Jordan starred down at him with a lusty gaze, placing a soft kiss against his lips. "Don't close them again," he squeezed his cock lightly to emphasize the warning before pulling his hand away. Stiles moaned and nodded. "Get on your back." Stiles breathing was becoming heavier as he fell further and further into his heat. Without Jordans hand on him he felt needy and desperate for one of the wolves to touch him more intensely. He started to cry out, mewling for either - or both.

"Shh, settle down." Derek leaned over top of him, pulling his two fingers out of Stiles ass and placing them against his lips, Stiles whined at the loss. "Suck them." His tone was authoritarian, and Stiles opened his mouth to obey, sucking hard. They tasted like dried cum, but in his heat state Stiles didn't mind. "Good boy. Jordan, fuck him with your mouth, clean him out."

Stiles moaned around the fingers when his cheeks were pushed aside once again and Jordans hot, raspy tongue licked at his entrance. He squirmed and whined, cock hard, and red, and leaking from all the attention he was receiving. Derek purred loudly. Stiles turned his head to look at him, still licking on the fingers and sliding his tongue up and down each one. Dereks cock was already bulging and wet, likely accelerated from the subs pheromones and watching his mate tongue-fuck the sub. 

Stiles squealed and his cock twitched a little in excitement when Jordan pushed his tongue in, wet and warm, he clenched the walls of his ass and spread his legs a little further apart. Derek shoved more of his fingers into the boys mouth, practically making him take the whole fist, but Stiles continued to suckle and lick, because he was a good boy. 

Jordan continued to fuck him with his tongue, pushing in and out, licking him, teasing him. Stiles shuddered and moaned around the fingers filling his mouth. His cock twitched excitedly, and writhed as Jordan started to play with his balls while he licked at him.

"Enough," Derek said after a few moments, when it looked like Stiles might actually come, both he and Jordan stopped their ministrations and looked up at him. He had liked watching Stiles writhe on Jordans tongue, but he was determined to fuck the boy, and that couldn't happen if he came too soon. 

"Jordan, you can have either his mouth, or you can play with his cock, but I get his ass today," his tone was non-negotiable, and Jordan kissed his sloppy wet hole before pulling away, his own mouth wet as well, and gave it a nice pat. 

"He does have a nice ass, but I'll take his mouth instead." Stiles didn't know how he managed to sound so calm. Stiles tried to close his eyes again, breathing heavily, but Derek smacked his ass roughly and his eyes shot open again. 

"What did he say, bitch?" his voice was stern. "Eyes stay fucking open." Stiles nodded, and complied when he was flipped over onto his stomach and bent down at his elbows, ass up. Jordan stroked the back of his neck, sitting down in front of the sub. 

Derek pushed his wet fingers into Stiles hole, fingering out more of the cum from last night that Jordans tongue hadn't been able to reach. "Good boy, Jordan, you got him nice and wet for me." He pulled Jordan into a quick kiss, before he turned his attention back to Stiles. 

Stiles tensed when he felt the head of Dereks enormous cock against his ass, he somewhat suspected the reason Jordan had been the first to take him was that he was somewhat smaller than Derek, and made an easier fit.

"Shh, it'll feel good soon." With that Derek thrust inside of him, Stiles gasped and bit down on his lip, tensing his body up as the cock filled his thoroughly lubed ass. Derek groaned as well, using one hand to hold the boy down by his hair. Stiles winced under the painful hole, but mewled and squirmed pathetically when he realized Derek had no intention of thrusting just yet. "Why don't you," he licked his lips, "be a good boy, and tell us how much you want it. So we can know exactly how much to give you?" Stiles groaned, feeling the fist in his hair tighten when he tried to pull away. 

"Please, Derek. Fuck me," if he hadn't been knee-deep in heat, and need, and lust, he might have felt embarrassed. "Please, fuck me hard, I need it."

"And what about Jordan? He's been so nice to offer to fill up your mouth, don't you want him as well?" 

Stiles looked up at Jordan as best he could, with the hand pinning him down. "Please, Jordan," he panted, looking into his eyes with his own watery ones. Jordan had less resistance than Derek, so just the look from the needy subs eyes were enough to get him moving. He forced Stiles mouth open and shoved his cock into his mouth, and Derek started thrusting, groaning at the sight before him and the tightness of the subs hole, even after being fucked the night before. 

"God, fuck, Stiles," he groaned out loudly, wrapping his arms around the boys torso and bending over him. He thrust into him slowly at first, getting him used to the size of his cock before he started to thrust in harder. Stiles moaned around Jordans cock as he started to suckle his head. Jordan moaned as well, panting heavily.

Stiles clenched the bed sheets underneath him, trying not to close his eyes again, it became harder as both males thrust into him from both ends. He cried out when they reached a certain, pleasureable rhythm, his heat intensified in response and he couldn't stop the amount of cries and mewls that escaped him, his own neglected cock felt full and ready to burst, but he held it in and focused only on taking Derek and sucking Jordan. 

Derek grunted loudly and reached underneath to squeeze Stiles cock, sending him over the edge into ecstasy. His stroked him hard, rough, and in time with his thrusts, rubbing over his tip with his thumb. Stiles moaned loudly, licking at the head of Jordans cock in turn, then licking from base to tip. 

"That's it, baby, c'mon," he grunted, growling into Stiles ear shoving his cock even deeper into his mouth, practically gagging him on it. 

Stiles groaned as Dereks cock rubbed against his prostate, and Derek hit the spot again, chuckling at his pathetic mewls. 

Never been touched like that before, have you? Get used to it." He thrust in again. "I'm going to get you so fucking addicted to being touched you'll be begging for it daily, then hourly," he threatened into his ear. 

Jordan groaned above him,reaching underneath to play with Stiles nipples as Derek continued whispering dirty, filthy things in his ears. "You're going to need our cocks so fucking bad, we'll have to leave you with a dildo shoved up your ass just to keep you satisfied over night." Derek growled loudly, possessively, squeezing Stiles cock and pressing his thumb to his tip. "But that probably wouldn't be enough for you either, would it? Maybe I should leave you tied up with two in you; one in your cute little ass, and another gagging your mouth. We'll keep the one up your ass in all day, but only turn it on at night. How does that sound?" 

Stiles eyes watered and he couldn't hold it anymore, he came hard onto Dereks hand, unable to hold back his moan around Jordans dick. Derek came into his ass as Stiles walls clenched up around him and pulsed, he groaned. Jordan was the last to come, fucking into Stiles mouth a few more times before he came down his throat and pulled away. Stiles swallowed it all.

The three panted for a few moments before Derek pulled out of him with a wet, popping noise. Jordan gathered Stiles up into his arms and leaned back against the bed with him, rubbing his back. "Good boy," he murmured into the sleepy foxes ears. Stiles purred, finally feeling satisfied as the heat edged away from his body, he knew it would come back later, in full-force, but now he didn't care. He laid with Jordan, a stupid grin plastered onto his face. 

Derek watched his mate cuddle the fox and smiled, petting Jordans hair and watching with growing pride as he nurtured and cared for Stiles. He did have the best mate. Derek leaned back next to him and wrapped an arm around Jordans waist, he had a feeling he would need to get used to Stiles being around. 

 

 

"He still has a full week of this to get through, and we leave tomorrow," Derek held Stiles head in his lap as the boy drifted in and out of his heat haze, occasionally yawning and stretching out. The worst of his lust had subsided, and now he was quiet and placate. The three of them had fallen asleep for a couple hours, but now they were awake - sans Stiles who couldn't seem to get fully lucid enough to talk or move. 

"We should take him home, finish him up there," murmured Jordan, who was resting next to them, rubbing Stiles back soothingly. Jordan had been whining at Derek to let him bring an omega home for some time, but Dereks wolf protested the idea of another - even an omega - in his home, yet he didn't seem to mind the little fox, even when he had let Jordan fuck and play with him earlier. It wasn't exactly fair to keep Jordan from expressing his true, dominant nature, but Derek refused to sub and he didn't want an omega. For a while it didn't seem like they would never come to a decent compromise. 

"You really want to keep him? You know sooner or later he'll turn back into the annoying little brat from the lobby. He'll only be like this once or twice a month, if his heats persist." The idea of having a noisy, loud fox around the house didn't exactly appeal to him either, but he did love how submissive he had behaved during his heat, Jordan subbed because he agreed to sub, but to Stiles it was instinctive, he didn't need coaxing.

"I like the loud, noisy brat from the lobby," Jordan shrugged. Stiles scoffed, indicating he had been listening to the conversation. "You can have him once a month, when hes heated, and I'll take care of him the rest of the time," Jordan chuckled. "Fair?" 

"Fair," Derek nodded and sighed, before looking down at Stiles, who was more lucid once again. 

"How about you? You think that's fair?" Stiles nodded. 

"As long as I don't have to spend most of my time with you, sour-wolf, it sounds fair." There was the annoying brat from the lobby, Derek inwardly groaned.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Derek take Stiles home. Its basically just smut at this point.

Stiles sat wrapped in a blanket on Jordans lap. The blanket was to try and mask his heat scent as much as it could be. He'd put one of his shirts and Dereks pants on him to ensure he smelled like a claimed omega; but even with them other alphas and betas in the lobby kept making eyes at him. Jordan growled whenever one got too close. Jordans hand rubbed soft, soothing, circles onto his stomach that sated the beginning of his heat. 

Stiles was grateful that he was being taken away from the awful hotel, but his heat was making him irritated, hot, miserable, and needy. 

He was lucky that Derek and Jordan seemed to have a limitless amount of cash, and managed to bribe the hotel owner into selling off Stiles - not that he put up much of a fight. Stiles had never been good for business; he was far too likely to insult a client then please them, and Derek and Jordan were the only two who managed to keep him for more than a couple hours without sending him back. 

Stiles felt a deep pit of nervousness in his stomach ever since they told him they were going to California. He hadn't fully realized that they truly intended to keep him. He thought it was a joke up until they demanded to see the hotel manager, and asked Stiles if he needed anything from his room. 

He'd nearly had a panic attack when he realized he was being taken away. After he presented as a sub fox he'd been sent away to nearly a dozen homes before ending up at the hotel, but he'd never left the state of New York, let alone the entire east coast. 

The two alphas had quickly managed to calm him down. Derek hugged him close, while Jordan whispered calming, protective messages in his ears - which had grown pointy and orange in his attempt to shift out of the situation. Jordan told him that they were going to Beacon Hills, California, and that he would like it there. They had a loft, and lots of movies, and Dereks pack would adore him, and they would protect him. It worked, and he had started to feel better until his heat hit again. 

Jordan held him and carded his fingers through his hair, gently tilting his head up every so often and feeding him water to prevent dehydration. The first day of heat had taken a lot out of him, and the second wasn't much better, but he had regained his ability to think rationally. He shivered when another spasm of heat ran through him, causing him to arch his back and press his face against Jordans neck.

Derek walked out into the lobby and nodded at the pair. 

"Everything's settled, we can go now," he reached his hand out hesitantly and patted Stiles head. Stiles nuzzled it in response. 

"I think you should hold him." Derek looked surprised.

"I can't hold him and drive." 

"Then I'll drive, but you should really bond with him." Bonding between a sub and an alpha was important during heat, and even though he'd slept with Derek multiple times in the past twenty-four hours, it had been Jordan who provided most of the emotional comfort and support. It was important for them to build up trust. 

"I'm not letting you drive my Camero," Derek said seriously, crossing his arms. 

"Derek, I am a deputy. My driving skills are fine," Jordan rolled his eyes. After a bit more back and forth between the two Derek relented and held his arms out to accept the werefox into his arms.

Dereks arms were rougher than Jordans, he had more hair too, but Stiles found he didn't mind as much as he should have. He was settled into Dereks lap on the passenger seat. 

About five miles into their drive back to California his heat started up again in earnest. It wasn't as strong as the night before but it still made him latch his claws onto Dereks chest and growl at him. The rumbling of the tires on the gravely road outside the car sent numerous pleasant vibrations through his body that went straight to his cock. He rubbed his legs together in an effort to continue the sensation as his arms were still pinned to his sides by the blanket. He shuddered when he felt Dereks breath hot on his ear. 

"Need some help there, cub?"

Stiles found himself being re-positioned so that his back was pressed against the car window, cradled against Dereks chest. A hand dipped into his pants, grasping his dick with a firm touch. His heat amplified the pleasurable feeling that coursed through his body. He opened his mouth and let out a mewl of delight. 

"Hm, you aren't completely hard yet. We'll have to fix that." Derek slowly and methodically began to stroke him. He started with his base, squeezing it lightly to get his already hardening cock to fatten up faster. Stiles moaned Dereks name lowly, closing his eyes tightly and digging his nails into the mans chest. "There, that should do it." His hands left the boys cock again and Stiles whimpered at the loss. He opened his eyes to see Derek fumbling around with something in the glove box. He pulled out a half empty bottle of lube. 

_They have lube in their car? How much sex do these two have?!_ He didn't have anymore time to dwell on the thought as Derek pushed down his sweat pants and pulled his dick out, the cool air made him shiver. Stiles squirmed and moaned as he was roughly handled. He watched Derek lube up his hands with mild impatience and started to grind his hips down against Dereks cock from where he could feel it pressing up through his jeans. 

" _Relax_ , you'll get it soon enough," the alpha gruffed out. He finished lubing up his hand and started to stroke Stiles dick again with one whilst the other probbed two fingers between his ass cheeks to rubbing over his anus teasingly. 

"D-Derek," gritted out Stiles, wiggling his ass in an effort to get the man to make a move. Another heat tremor hit him and he was beginning to sweat and pant. 

"I guess you can't handle much teasing today," Derek sounded disappointed, pushing the very tip of his finger into the boys ass while the other hand continued to rub over his cock playfully. After letting him get used to the first one he started to insert the second and wiggle them around a bit. Stiles moaned and whined in response. It felt good and he wanted more. 

"Please, Derek," whined Stiles, trying to force his ass down onto the fingers and buck his hips up into Dereks touch. 

"Ah-ah, not just y-" they hit a pothole in the road suddenly that caused Stiles to bounce on Dereks lap, making him shove his lubed fingers further up the boys ass. Stiles hissed and Derek growled, knowing Jordan had hit the bump on purpose. Jordan chuckled. 

"You were being too cruel to him." Derek growled and glared. "I thought I'd help him out." 

"I will punish you later." He turned his attention back to Stiles and made sure he wasn't hurt before he started working the two fingers inside him. Stiles squeaked and moaned as they wiggled around. He kept his hand on the boys dick pressing firmly down on it, wrapping it up in the heat of his palm. 

After a moment he rubbed over a spot and grinned when the fox were gasped and let out a moan louder than the others. He felt some precum start to leak out of the foxes body, from the way the boy trembled he didn't look like he could hold on much longer. 

"You want to cum, boy?" He licked one of the boys sensitive ears as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out, rubbing over his sweet spot every time. Stiles nodded up at him with watery eyes, gasping and moaning and writhing. "Alright then, you can come." Stiles shuddered when Derek squeezed him roughly and pressed his fingers to his prostate. 

A moment later he came on Dereks hand, letting out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding and relaxed. He felt sticky and gross, but also blissed out and at sleepy as his heat was satisfied for another few hours. Derek chuckled and nuzzled his head in an affectionate gesture. 

"He heats up so fast," mused Derek, he gave Stiles dick a few more strokes - likely more for his own sake than Stiles - before pulling his hand away to wipe it off on the boys pants. He hardly sounded out of breathe for someone who'd just jerked off a heated sub in his car. Stiles closed his eyes."It's a good thing we already have toys at home for him to play with." 

"Those might be too big for him," Jordan sounded out of breathe as he responded. "He's pretty scrawny." Stiles opened his eyes to see that at some point he'd stopped the car on the side of the road to jerk off. It wasn't all that surprising considering the subs heat scent was stinking up the entire car. He licked his own cum off the palm of his hand before fixing himself back in his jeans. Stiles could feel a wet patch in Dereks jeans as well, so he too had come. He tried to suppress his blush but failed, luckily the two alphas seemed more concerned with their conversation than with the subject of their conversation at the moment. 

"If he can take our cocks he can take those. It might take some time to train him, but he'll adjust." Stiles purred happily, nuzzling underneath Dereks chin. "We'll start him off with one of the smaller ones, and once he's gotten used to that we'll move him on to something bigger." Jordan nodded and patted Stiles on the head before starting the car and pulling out back onto the road.

Derek put Stiles back in his pants and rewrapped him in the blanket, settling the boy back into a more comfortable position for sleeping. "He's still got a few more days of heat left. I hope he lasts until we get him home," he heard Derek mutter as he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I will probably continue this story a little further, but don't expect much in the way of plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan tries to cuddle Stiles, Stiles isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Jordan/Stiles.

Derek and Jordan quickly learned that the only time Stiles would hold still for either of them was during heat, and only during heat. Even when they had sex outside of it Stiles was squirmy and talkative, both before and after. Gags and restraints didn't help much either.

At the moment Jordan was wrestling with Stiles on the couch, attempting to get the boy to be still and just cuddle but he wasn't having any of it. 

"Let me gooooo!" he squawked loudly, raising his arms and trying to slip out from under Jordan. 

"Just be still, for thirty goddamn seconds and cuddle," Jordan growled, tightening his grip around Stiles. He slid a leg over the boy, trying to pin him down. "There, now was that so hard?" Stiles let out his foxxy approximation of a growl, before sighing and collapsing against the couch. 

"I'm just going to wait until you let your guard down, and then run away," he pointed out, a slight pout on his face.

"Then I'll restrain you. Derek. Can you bring me the duct tape?"

"Noooo!" Stiles struggles renewed. "I want to be _free_ and _wild_! I wasn't born to be still! I need to spread my wings and fly!" cried Stiles, mock flapping his arms. Jordan tried not to look amused but failed. He had a soft spot for the boy, particularly when he spazzed out. 

"I think you need to _relax_ and I know just how to make you." A devious glint shown in Jordans eyes. He flipped Stiles over onto his back and slide a hand down his stomach. 

"N-not fair!" Stiles squirmed underneath his hand, letting out a weak warning growl. He was particularly sensitive about his stomach, and Jordan knew this. He continued rubbing his belly softly until Stiles let out a soft whine.

"Hush, relax. You need this," his hand dipped further down Stiles body and into his pants, a firm hand closed around his cock. Stiles gasped and closed his eyes, arching his back up. He tried not to moan when Jordan started to stroke him "Shhh, baby," he muttered into his ear when Stiles started to emit more low whines. 

"C-can't you just let me enjoy _one_ minute of post-heat peace?" Stiles grunted and clenched his eyes, leaning into Jordans touch as the older man continued to stroke his cock from the base down. He tortured the tip with the pad of his thumb until a few drops of precum started to leak out, then he resumed stroking the boy. The fox boy shuddered and let out a mewl, jerking his hips up against the hand. His breathes were short and and puffy, shoulders tensed. 

"Okay," Jordan shrugged dismissively. "If you don't want to, fine. I'll play with you some other time." He gave him a final squeeze for emphasis, before taking his hand away and putting it back on the boys thigh. Stiles whimpered at the loss of warmth.

"Wait, what? Jordan, no! That's not what I meant!" He looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. 

"No. You're being punished for not being still when I told you too." His tone was stern, unrelenting. "Be a good boy and sit still for a few minutes and I'll finish you up," Jordan might have been more cuddly than the average alpha, but he was still an alpha at heart, and he craved control and submission just as much as any. 

Stiles let out a pleading whimper but Jordan only hummed in response. Stiles growled lightly and ground himself against Jordans leg. The boys sub nature wouldn't allow him to get off on his own, so the older Alpha allowed him to hump against his leg a few times. He wasn't going to be cumming without his help either way. 

"That's not being still Stiles, I said _still_." Stiles groaned in response but relented, stilling his body and laying limp against his chest. Jordan smirked and petted his hair lovingly. "That's a good boy." 

He relaxed as well and enjoyed the moment of stillness. Stiles was still agitated, but he wasn't fidgeting and fussing like normal - or at least not for the usual reasons. It was nice to be able to just hold the sub and dwell in the fact that he was safely in his and Dereks care. He decided to be nice and move a knee up to rub over Stiles crotch. The boy shuddered and clenched his fingers into Jordans shirt, he made a quiet noise of approval. 

After a few minutes the sub started to squirm again, although this time he was frustrated for different reasons. Jordan decided he'd had enough torture and resumed palming the boys dick. He used his index finger to tease the tip again until it was nice and wet, then he began pumping him hard and fast. 

"J-Jordan, _please_ ," the fox whined out, jerking his hips up and whimpering. His breathe was coming out in heavy pants, but he'd already been thoroughly trained not to come without permission. 

"Alright. I suppose you can come now," he pressed a kiss to the foxes forehead and let his index finger press roughly against his slit. Stiles moaned loudly as a small amount of cum squirted from his dick. He shuddered and went limp. His eyes closed sleepily a moment later.

Jordan patted his spent cock and withdrew his hand. He thought about getting up to wash his hands in the sink, but decided the boys mouth was a better alternative. He pushed his fingers into the foxes mouth unceremoniously. He made a pleased noise when Stiles began to lick them clean. The boy squinted up at him; his eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. The image made his own neglected cock harden. 

"I really should give you a bath," Jordan thought aloud. "But you're finally being still and quiet, and you look so cute like that." He admired the way the little omega tongued at his fingers skillfully before pulling out of his mouth and wiping the residual saliva off onto Stiles shirt. "I suppose I'll just let you sleep, and when Derek comes home we can give you a bath together, alright?" The last part was whispered into the subs ears. 

Stiles yawned and nodded, nuzzling at Jordans neck affectionately. Jordan smiled, pleased he found a way to tame the little monster. Once Derek was home, however, he planned on repeatedly fucking his omega into the bed, until he couldn't walk for days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with gags and dildos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually there will be more fluffy scenes as well without so much smut in them.

Stiles puffed and panted, wishing his alphas would come home soon. They had stayed home with him for the first few days of it, but at last they had to return to work. He didn't really blame them, though it did make things frustrating as he was still in the middle of his heat with no signs he would be coming down from it anytime soon. 

His alphas had made the decision to tie him to the bed. He'd been wailing and writhing and squirming so desperately they were worried he might accidentally hurt himself, so they bound his wrists to the headboard with some miscellaneous clothe and shoved some more into his mouth, to keep him from waking and concerning the neighbors. Derek stroked his hair lovingly and tried to shush him as he was bond firmly in place. 

"There, there, baby," Derek had muttered, giving him a few pitying pumps on his cock. "I'll be home at lunch to take care of you, alright?" Jordan walked into the room with a large, pink, dildo in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other. 

"This one should be okay for him. It might be a bit large, but," he shrugged. "It'll do for now." Stiles wasn't certain he could even fit that thing inside him, at the moment he didn't care. After a generous amount of lube, and some brief finger-fucking courtesy of Derek they managed to wedge it inside and turn it on to one of the lower settings. 

Stiles wailed, arching his back and struggling against his bonds. It felt good, but he wanted his alphas warm, thick cocks inside him, not the piece of silicone. He whined when they finally cast a last, sympathetic glance at him. 

"Sorry baby, we'll be back soon. Promise." Derek gave him a kiss on the forehead, and flicked the dildo up another speed before leaving. 

Stiles cried and moaned as the dildo hummed and vibrated pleasantly inside of him. He was grateful Derek and Jordan hadn't left him with _nothing_ but he was starting to get restless for something more. He watched the clock on the wall tick slowly from eight A.M. to noon as he writhed lustfully on the bed, wiggling against his restraints. 

He nearly squealed when he heard the front door open and the shuffling of someone in the kitchen. 

"Still not satisfied yet, baby? What a greedy little omega I have, nice and needy for alpha cock." Derek came around the corner, leaning against the wall. Stiles whined for him to just come over and _touch_ him. "Oh, in a minute." He wandered closer to the omega, looking down into his desperate eyes. "What a good whore, such a needy little thing." Stiles squirmed on the bed, arching his back up at him. Derek chuckled. 

"I need to take a shower first, baby. Then I'll come fuck you, like the little slut you are." He reached down and flicked the dildo up higher. Stiles eyes nearly bugged out, he let out a loud moan and Derek smacked his ass. 

"Quiet!" With that he left. Stiles whined and moaned again, writhing against the sheets, longing for the alpha in the other room. He heard the water beginning to run, and knew without a doubt that Derek was jacking himself off in the other room. He whined and curled his toes, the dildo was driving him crazy now. He heard the water shut off, and the moment later Derek reentered the room, now fully naked and sporting a rather impressive hard-on. Stiles moaned again. 

"What did I say about being quiet?" Derek slapped his ass again, harder this time. It left a red hand-shaped bruise. "I think I'll keep you gagged." 

He crawled on top of Stiles, and fingered the dildo plugging up his wet hole. "Mhm, look how wet you are, my perfect little slut." He thrust the toy in once, just to hear the little omega cry out. "Such a good, sweet boy." His hands left the toy to travel up to where Stiles cock had been twitching and leaking precum for quite a while. He rubbed the omegas cock with a single finger, watching as the sensation made Stiles moan and strain against the cloth binding him to the bed. 

"Are you going to come now? Just from a few light touches and a toy filling you up?" Stiles whined, his eyes were watery and his cock looked and felt painfully hard as Derek played with it. He knew the boy was nearing his edge, if he hadn't already reached it. "Do you want to come now, Stiles?" Stiles nodded vigorously, watching his alpha with pleading eyes. 

"Then _cum,_ " Derek slid his hand from the base of his cock down to the tip, giving it a firm squeeze. Stiles tensed up as he came, hissing and biting down onto the gag as he did. 

Derek thrust it in once again, before pulling the toy out of his omegas ass with a squelch. Stiles whimpered at the deprivation of sensation so suddenly from his heated omega body. He had cum but he was not satisfied and it did little to cool the fire that warmed his skin. 

"That's a good boy," Derek praised, pulling the gag out of Stiles mouth. Stiles nuzzled the hand that neared his face, licking at the cum-coated palm, like he had been taught. Once it was cleaned Derek used his claws to slice through the clothes that pinned the omega to the bed. 

"I want _you_ now, alpha, not some toy. You." Derek smirked, ghosting his lips over the crook of Stiles neck. Stiles tilted his throat up in submission.

Without a word Derek repositioned himself so the tip of his cock was pressing into the boys ass. He spread his cheeks and thrust in. He was still lubed up from the dildo and from the previous times Jordan and Derek had fucked him over the last few days. They decided there was no point in cleaning him while he was still in heat, he'd get 'dirty' again soon enough.

The omega flooded with warmth as the alphas cock entered him. It felt so much better and so much more pleasing now that it was the real thing, and not made of silicone. He wrapped his legs around Dereks waist to give him better access. His heat would not calm until he had been taken by his Alpha. 

Dereks thrusts were repeated relentlessly. He grasped onto Stiles shoulders and pushed him down further into the bed as he did so. The hard cock pressed and rubbed against all the sore, delightful places the toy had abused over the past several hours. Stiles squealed out another moan as he hit his overstimulated prostate. 

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek gasped out as he continued to ram him. His eyes flashed red from having the heated, whining, mess of a fox below him. Freed from his restraints Stiles grasped onto the sheets with his own clawed fingers. A hot spurt of alpha cum filled him a second later, and with a final thrust Stiles groaned, shuddered, and clenched until he managed to cum again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

He panted as Derek pulled out of him reluctantly, wiping his dick on the omegas thigh. Stiles heat started to rescind as he lay there. 

"Good boy, Stiles," the alphas voice was much gentler than the husky growling he'd heard before. A calloused hand ran through his hair as another wrapped itself around him, pulling him up onto his lap. Stiles licked at Dereks throat as soon as he was close enough to do so, before resting his head back onto his alphas shoulders. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Derek muttered, though it would be another five minutes before they moved to the bathroom.

\----

Jordan entered the living room with a practiced silence. He didn't like making his presence too well known, and the sight awaiting him was worth the extra caution. Stiles was lying underneath a thick cover of blankets, pulled against Dereks chest, while some action movie played on the television. Derek didn't seem too interested in the firm itself, his attention focused entirely on the boy lapping at his fingers. 

"Stiles was a very good omega today," Derek told him when he noticed their silent observer. Stiles nuzzled his alphas chest, opening his mouth to receive more popcorn. He licked up some of the salt and butter remnant from Dereks hand. Derek had decided to reward him for such good behavior with a movie night, bundling the fox up in a warm blanket and curling up with him on the sofa. Stiles picked Batman - for the four hundredth time- but Derek didn't mind. 

Now that his body had been taken care of, his mind needed some care of its own. After care was important for omegas, to ensure that they felt loved and cherished, not just useless sex toys for their alpha masters. 

Jordan moved over to the pair, patting Stiles head as he and Derek kissed their hellos. 

"He is a very good omega," Jordan praised. 

Derek lovingly nuzzled the cubs forehead, while Stiles purred his appreciation. The toll his body had paid left him unwilling to move or talk much, but that was fine, for now they were all happy and contented.


End file.
